Untitled
by sanity never fails
Summary: Maria never left with them in Graduation; she moved to Seattle and meets someone from her past…
1. Chapter 1

Author: Elsie  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Dark Angel or Roswell  
  
Pairing: Dunno yet. tempted to do Maria/Alec if I don't it will be M/M. It will have M/L and I/K Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: After season 3 of Roswell but Maria never left with them, Season 2 of Dark Angel  
  
Summery: Maria never left with them in Graduation; she moved to Seattle and meets someone from her past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria got into her apartment she really needed to find a job if she wanted to keep it. Ever since she had left Roswell she had been very tight with her money, she couldn't find a place to stay for a long period until she came to Seattle.  
  
"Tomorrow morning I will find a job and then I will keep it!" she muttered to herself. While getting her shower ready  
  
She got into the shower and had a nice long one. 'This feels so good. I haven't had a hot shower in months' she thought. Then the water changed from hot to freezing cold, she let out a frustrated groan 'Damn it'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Jam Pony, looks good enough' Maria thought as she continued her job search the next morning. Her mother had given her some money to buy some new stuff after she graduated. She had got a whole new wardrobe, consisting of mainly dark colors. She wanted to leave all her old stuff in Roswell; it brought back so many painful memories. Today she was wearing a back stretch tee and a pair of black baggy pants with a pocket on the side of the leg. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She had dyed her hair blonde again.  
  
She walked through the door of Jam Pony. She saw a guy who she guessed was the manager and went over to him.  
  
"You" She said as she walked over to him "You the manager of this place?"  
  
He turned around and nodded, to stunned to speak.  
  
"Great. I want a job"  
  
"T-Take this form and f-fi-fill it out" Normal replied. He was stunned that this beautiful girl was talking to him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max was watching the whole thing. She couldn't believe it someone had made Normal stutter! The girl who had was filling out the form.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Original Cindy asked her  
  
"That girl over there" Max told OC pointing at the girl "made Normal stutter"  
  
"Well lets go meet and greet her then!" Pulling her over to the girl. "Hey, my names Original Cindy, this is Max"  
  
Maria was a little surprised when she heard a voice speaking to her. "Um. Hi I'm Maria DeLuca" 'they look friendly enough, it wouldn't hurt to have some friends I guess'  
  
"Your not from around here are you?" Max asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm from Roswell, New Mexico"  
  
"The place where the aliens crashed? Did you meet one?"  
  
'I wonder what would happen if I told them I dated one and a lot of my close friends were ones and were being chased by the government.' "Yup, born and bred there" 'well that's not entirely true' "I dated one"  
  
OC and Max burst out laughing. "I've filled the form out, what do I do now?"  
  
"Give it to Normal."  
  
"Okay" She walked up to Normal "Here's the form. What do I do now?"  
  
"Grab a bike. M-Max will show you around."  
  
"Ok then" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So should I continue or quit? Reviews please people! 


	2. Chapter 2

Maria had been in Seattle for 5 months now, Max and Alec had found out that she was a Transgenic after she had been in Seattle for 1 month. She was surprised Liz, Alex, Kyle, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess, had never found out. Well Liz, Alex and Kyle had found out about her barcode. They were surprised about the fact that their friend had a tattoo.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Maria was asleep and Liz, Alex and Kyle had just come into their friends' room she was lying with her back to them and her hair was swept to one side showing her barcode. Maria looked like she was having a nightmare. Liz, Alex and Kyle looked at each other  
  
"Should we wake her up?" Kyle asked  
  
"I dunno" Liz answered him "You know how grouchy she is when you wake her up from sleep"  
  
"Guys what's that on her neck?" Alex said quietly  
  
"It looks like a tattoo. I didn't know Maria had a tattoo? Did you guys know?"  
  
"No. But why didn't she tell us?" Liz was hurt that her best friend hadn't told her that she a tattoo.  
  
"Maybe its new" Kyle tried to comfort Liz by saying that.  
  
Suddenly Maria shot up screaming. They rushed to her side. Maria was drenched in sweat.  
  
"Maria, honey what's wrong?" Liz asked worried for her friend  
  
"It was just a bad nightmare don't worry" She really didn't want to tell them what she had been dreaming about.  
  
"Maria, why do you have a tattoo on your neck?" Kyle asked her  
  
"Um. coz I felt like it. Remember when I went to LA with my mom? I was really mad with her so I went and got it done to spite her. She doesn't know and I don't want her to, so please don't tell her."  
  
"Err. OK"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Maria walked into 'Jam Pony'. Not noticing the 5 people with their backs to them. Trying to rid herself of those memories she walked up to Max.  
  
"Hey girl! What's up with Normal?"  
  
"He's trying to get someone to take the new employees, no one will coz there's 5 of them and they refuse to split up with one another."  
  
"Oh, you seen Alec?"  
  
"He's right behind you" Maria rolled her eyes and turned round and pecked him on the lips. "Hi"  
  
"Gimme a break" Max rolled her eyes.  
  
Normal came over to them "You can take the new people out"  
  
"No way, there are 5 of them I can't take 5 out, Alec is coming with me." Alec stared at her and shook his head  
  
"Sorry Ria, I'm not"  
  
"One of you has to! You can't leave me with them on my own. Please?" She pleaded.  
  
"Fine! You had to do the puppy dog eyes didn't you?!" Max glared at her. Maria smiled sweetly at her, then turned to Normal.  
  
"So where are these people?" Normal pointed at a group of people who were staring at them in shock. 'Oh god, its Them. Why are they her? I'll just pretend that I don't know them.' "Bye hon" she said to Alec and kissed him, lingering for a bit too long.  
  
"Lets go then Ria." She followed Max to the group of people.  
  
"Maria? Is that you?" Liz whispered  
  
"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong person, I don't know you."  
  
Liz was confused. Maria had just denied knowing them off. Why was she in Seattle? Why was se kissing another guy? Didn't she love Michael? Why was she working here, and not in Roswell? Liz's mind was filled with all these questions.  
  
While Liz was wondering about why Maria was here and dating another guy, Kyle was filled with joy at seeing the girl who he looked at as a younger sister. If only he could get her to come with them, then things wouldn't seem too bad.  
  
Isabel was pissed of, it was obvious that Maria didn't want to talk to them as she was ignoring them, she was fine with that. But kissing another guy in front of her brother who loved her more than anything, she hated her for that.  
  
Max had the same thoughts as Liz. Why was Maria here? Why was she not in Roswell? Why was she kissing another guy?  
  
Michael was hurt. He had just found Maria, he was filled with happiness. Then he saw her kissing another guy, not like a friendly kiss more like a 'sticking-your-tongue-down-another-person's-throat' kind of kiss. 


End file.
